RESEARCH OBJECTIVES: During the current year, we are trying to study the specificity and physiological relevance of techniques for isolating DNA-membrane complexes. This will be done by isolation of purified nucleoids containing a small amount of membrane material. We will determine if DNA is attached to this fragment at specific regions, particularly the origin of replication. If this is the case, we will endeavor to study the proteins and lipids of this membrane fraction and their ability to complex with specific sequences of the chromosome.